


Turning Up the Lights

by WareWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An expansion of Best Endeavour's chapter 7, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WareWolf/pseuds/WareWolf
Summary: Bobby [kicked out of Heaven following the Inside Man incident] and Crowley find themselves in a remote cabin outside the town where they believe Lucifer is laired up.   The hunter and the demon finally make their moves on one another.





	Turning Up the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Best Endeavours, chapter 7, there's a fade to black at a crucial intimate moment between Bobby Singer and Crowley. I decided I wanted to write out what happens behind the curtain. So this is Turning Up the Lights!  
> I dedicate this piece to friend and fellow fic writer, The Fierce Beast, whose gorgeously X-rated one shots of the adventures of Bobby and Crowley have inspired me to fill in some of my own gaps.

_Bobby Singer wakes in bed with Crowley and takes a few moments to recall where and when he is._

“If you always woke like this, I’d be wondering how a hunter made it to your current age, so I’m assuming this has something to do with your sojourn in Heaven.  But you seemed alert enough when Dean disturbed us in the bunker.”

“God, don’t remind me.  I couldn’t relax in that place.  Here, just you and me, seems different.”

 “True enough, love,”  Crowley said.  “And there’s nothing here but us.”  He cautiously reached out a hand and found Bobby’s hand in the dark, grasping it.  Bobby returned the grip hard, enough to hurt had Crowley still been human.

“Come here,”  he said, his voice still low as though there was someone or something to hear them.  “ _Come here_.”  They were almost in contact as it was, but in answer, Crowley moved against him, got an arm over Bobby and held him.  The heat of Bobby’s almost naked body, muscled and strong against Crowley’s, was having the expected result, and Crowley rather hoped Bobby would remember that sainthood was hardly in the job description of demonic monarch.

“Crowley, I don’t know if I’m real,”  Bobby’s voice husked against his face.  “Any of this; you, the cabin, comin’ back…I got to know.”  He loosened his hand from Crowley’s grip and touched his stomach, hand splayed out against him.  Stroked downward.  Crowley’s gasp wasn’t entirely voluntary.  “Heaven….I’m forgettin’ Heaven.  When I woke up I only remembered being in the hospital with a head injury, but it killed me.  The boys burned my body, so how am I here?  I don’t know.  I only know Heaven doesn’t do real.  It plays with your head, maybe outa kindness, I don’t know.  Please.  I haven’t much of an idea about this and that’s not gonna be much fun for you, but I have to know this is real.”

“Don’t worry about me, Robert,”  Crowley said softly, his other hand moving to stroke Bobby’s face.  “You’re doing just fine. “

Well, he’d already touched him where he wanted, Bobby thought, thinking of that gasp of pleasure Crowley had let out.  He reached back down there, stroking along Crowley’s body, broad, kinda chubby, stretching and tensing under his hand.  Down to that hard, hot part of Crowley’s body that thrust into his palm, with another groan from Crowley and, “Oh, Robert!”  And damn it if the contact and the tensions in Crowley’s voice weren’t having an effect on him too.  The demon seemed to be waiting for him, he thought, and that gave him an inkling that perhaps what Crowley enjoyed most wasn’t something he dared ask for in Hell. 

“You want me to,” he began, still unsure, as Crowley moved against him, his chest against Bobby’s.  In response Bobby shifted on top of him, letting his cock drag over Crowley’s and hearing a louder, broken moan from him at the pressure.  He felt Crowley’s hand, moist with a cold substance, stroke over his cock, lubricating with slow, sure motions.  Crowley was kissing him wherever he could reach, and now his hands were going everywhere on Bobby, skilled and intimate.

“Can’t do this in Hell,”  he whispered fiercely.  “Oh, I can have any of them I want, any of their meatsuits, do whatever I please, but to lie there like this with one of them over me, letting him fuck me, possess me?  That couldn’t help but give him the wrong message, that the King needs this from him, from any of them!”

“They’re not damn bright, your demons,”  Bobby growled into his ear, moving back some so that he could reach Crowley’s legs, lift and spread them so that he crouched between his thighs, his hand fondling the throbbing weight of the other man’s cock and balls.  Crowley gasped quickly, raising his legs to rest them against Bobby’s bare shoulders, reaching a hand then to guide him, lining up his cock where it needed to be.  _He’s desperate for me to fuck him,_   Bobby thought, the excitement rising in his thoughts, thoughts he’d never let loose like this before.    _All this and he still waited for me to be ready._    Bobby had been afraid of not knowing what to do, of not being able to satisfy Crowley, but now his body seemed to know, as he crouched and positioned himself with the help of the demon’s guiding hand.

“Put it in, Robert,”  Crowley rasped, his voice full of frustration and need.  Bobby couldn’t refuse him.  He pushed himself into Crowley’s ass.  The demon cried out, wordless moans of delight, pushing back against him, encouraging Bobby to thrust harder, faster.  His legs tightened around Bobby’s back and the hunter groaned with him, ramming his cock again and again inside him.  Crowley was so hot and tight around him, the most delicious sensations he had ever felt.  Bobby pulled out and grasped the King’s shoulders to turn him, climbing right on top of him and positioning himself again on his ass, thrust hilt deep into him. He shoved the King of Hell down, urged on by Crowley’s shrieks of ecstasy as Bobby filled him.

He was peaking, the hot tension ruling him, unable to speak as his thrusts built up speed, Crowley pushed his ass back at him, sinking Bobby’s cock as deep as it could go.  He came in a last, delicious thrust, exploding into Crowley’s ass, shivering in pleasure as he heard the demon groan and achieve his own release, soaking the sheet below him.

Bobby stayed on him and in him, breathing hard, his cock still shoved to the hilt in Crowley’s ass.  The demon lay, relaxed now, his soft whimpers telling the hunter that he had done his job, that he had fucked and satisfied Crowley one hundred percent.  For his part Bobby knew this was going to be the way of it now, that he didn’t care what anyone else thought or said, so long as he could have Crowley and be with him.

“Not damned bright, your demons,”  he repeated when he could speak again, sprawled over Crowley, stroking his shoulder.  “They don’t know it don’t matter whether you’re top or bottom or anythin’ else.” 

Crowley’s soft, raspy laughter made him shiver, wishing he could be ready again.  Bobby knew better than to say anything to Crowley about him needing this, to be taken by another man.  Besides, he was pretty sure his own need was equal to it, strong as a goddamned soul contract.  He shifted down beside the demon and Crowley turned, stretching out on his side.  “Not to mention they don’t deserve me,”  the demon added smugly.

“I do, do I?”

“Absolutely, darling.  Feel like another go?”

 “Maybe tomorrow, Princess.”

 


End file.
